se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Patricio Aylwin/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Richard von Weizsäcker - Sin imagen.jpg| Discurso del Presidente Aylwin con ocasión del banquete en honor al Presidente de la República Federal de Alemania Sr. Richard Von Weizsacker. Incluye palabras de este último agradeciendo recibimiento y discurso. ip140.uahurtado.cl Helmut Kohl - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Im Oktober 1991 wird Helmut Kohl in Chile von Patricio Aylwin, dem ersten frei gewählten Präsidenten nach der Diktatur Pinochets, empfangen. (© Bundesregierung, B 145 Bild-00078803, Foto: Lothar Schaack) Francia * Ver François Mitterrand - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente chileno, Patricio Aylwin, fue huésped de honor del jefe del Estado francés, Francois Mitterrand, en el tradicional desfile militar de la fiesta nacional del 14 de julio. REDACCIÓN EL TIEMPO 15 de julio 1992 , 12:00 a.m. Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| EL PRESIDENTE PATRICIO AYLWIN, LLEGA A LONDRES. EL PRESIDENTE PATRICIO AYLWIN, DURANTE SU VISITA A HOLANDA, SE ENTREVISTA CON LA REINA BEATRIZ.ssccprovidencia.cl Europa del Sur España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Espaldarazo del Rey a la política de derechos humanos de Aylwin, criticada por Pinochet Madrid 9 ABR 1991 Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Spain's Prince of Asturias, Felipe de Borbon (L) is greeted by Chilean President Patricio Aylwin prior to their private meeting on October 5, 1992 at the Presidentail Palace of La Moneda. Prince Felipe is currently on a Latin American tour. Felipe González - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, manifestó ayer, tras una reunión de casi dos horas con el candidato de la oposición a la presidencia chilena, Patricio Aylwin, su disposición a que esta nación goce tras las elecciones de diciembre de un acuerdo preferencial como el que se aplica a otros países de Latinoamérica. EL PAÍS Madrid 22 SEP 1989 José María Aznar - Sin imagen.jpg| PATRICIO AYLWIN SE ENTREVISTA CON AZNAR: Madrid, 21-9-1989.- El candidato único de la oposición de Chile, Patricio Aylwin (i), que inicia hoy una visita de dos dias a España, se entrevista esta tarde con el primer candidato del Partido Popular a las elecciones del 29 de octubre, José María Aznar, en la sede del PP en Madrid. Asiste el eurodiputado, Marcelino Oreja Aguirre (d). EFE/D. Castro/jt Italia * Ver Oscar Luigi Scalfaro - Sin imagen.jpg| Roma, 9 de mayo - (Adnkronos) - El Presidente de la República Oscar Luigi Scalfaro recibió esta mañana en el Quirinale al ex presidente de la República de Chile, Patricio Aylwin. (Com / Pn / Adnkronos) Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| Brindis del Presidente Patricio Aylwin Azocar, en almuerzo ofrecido en su honor por el Presidente de Finlandia Mauno Koivisto, durante Mayo de 1993. archivospublicos.cl Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Aylwin visitó a la reina y le escribió una carta de agradecimiento días después. “Quiero hacerle llegar las expresiones de mi mayor reconocimiento por la atención que su Majestad y el Príncipe Felipe nos dispensaron a mí y a mis acompañantes, en nuestra reciente visita al Reino Unido”, e incluso lo condecoró con el Gran Collar de la orden de Saint Michael y Saint George. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Lech Wałęsa - Sin imagen.jpg| La de marzo de 2016 será la segunda visita de Lech Wałęsa a Chile. La primera fue en febrero de 1995. En esa oportunidad se reunieron por temas comerciales bilaterales, pero además tuvo la oportunidad de reunirse con el ex presidente Patricio Aylwin y con Manuel Bustos, líder de la CUT del momento. Bibiochile Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltisn - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Edgardo Boeninger, Boris Yeltsin y Patricio Aylwin, durante la visita de Estado del presidente de Chile a Rusia en 1991. Biblioteca del Congreso Nacional de Chile Fuentes Categoría:Patricio Aylwin